1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for hanging or supporting an object.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of known devices used for hanging or supporting an object. Often the object must be able to be moved, such as curtains or drapes. As an example, curtains are often hung on curtain rods so that the curtains can be pulled or slid open or closed. As another example, shower curtains are often hung on rods which are not structurally attached to the shower walls. Rather, the rods typically have an internal spring which offers an external force to keep the rod positioned in the shower. However, often this force is insufficient to support the weight of the curtain and the rod tumbles down into the shower. This presents a dangerous and undesirable situation. Another downside for typical shower curtains is that they cannot be positioned flush against the top of the ceiling. Such a flush and seamless appearance is often aesthetically pleasing.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which can adequately support the hanging object. Furthermore, it is desirable that the apparatus exhibit a flush and seamless appearance. Finally, it is desirable that the apparatus be suitable in a high moisture environment.